Coco
Coco is a small yet very fast barefoot girl who serves as a messenger, among other things. Her title is Assistant Chief of Staff, putting her only a rank below the wizened Byro in standing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 10 Apperance Her face's appearance bears a distinct resemblance to a puppy, with a small black nose and some kind of headwear having large, floppy "ears". The greater significance this has to her actual character is unknown. Synopsis Edolas arc When the Anima operation was successful, Coco reports to Faust, telling him that the extraction can commence in a four days' time and that the Magical Energy from it can last for the next ten years. Faust comments that it is insufficient, telling her that he needs an infinite supply of Magical Power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 10-12 She later accompanies Faust as he faces the citizens of the Royal City and promises them that they will produce an infinite amount of Magical Power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 174, Pages 15-19 Coco then attends a meeting with Faust, Hughes, Byro, Sugarboy, and Pantherlily. Byro informs the group that the Earth Land Mages have Magical Power stored within them, similar to the Exceeds but greater. Hearing this, Hughes proposes that they don't execute Lucy but suck the Magic out of her. Faust contradicts him and informs the group that Queen Shagotte ordered that Lucy was to be executed. Hughes thinks that it's a waste but Byro informs him that, with their current abilities, they are still unable to extract Magical Power from human but are capable of extracting from Dragon Slayers since they are like human but not. Byro then informs the group that if they manage to extract the power of the Dragon Slayers they will gain a near infinite Magical Power. Hearing this, Hughes and Coco cheers while Faust orders Byro to start with the extraction of both the dragon slayers and the giant lacrima. With that, the captains, except for Pantherlily, leaves, talking about what they will do if they achieve their goals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 2-3 After watching Faust order the use of Code ETD and declare war at Extalia, Coco begins to panic with what they've done, thinking that the queen will attack them and that the Exceeds' forces are exceedingly greater that theirs. Faust reassures her, saying that it is the reason that they have the Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Pages 2-11 When all the preparations completed, Byro explains to Faust how to use the Dragon Chain Cannon which, if used correctly, can result into a downpour of eternal Magical Power for the Royal City. Byro then presents the key to Faust but is interrupted by Coco who tries to inform them that Pantherlily is on the lacrima island. Faust looks at her coldly and dismisses the fact that one of his captains will die if he proceeds with his plan. Hearing Faust's decision, Coco snatches the key and runs for it, ignoring the fact that Faust injured her feet in order to slow her down. As she runs, Coco begins to feel the wounds on her feet but decides to keep running, determined to not let Pantherlily die.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 183, Pages 2-6 While running, Coco bumps into Lucy and, unable to walk any more, begins to ask her for help. However, Coco stops herself when she remembered that Lucy is from Earth Land. While Coco argues with herself on what to do, Byro catches up with her and demands for the key. Thinking that Byro is talking about her Celestial Spirit Keys, Lucy stands up and prepares to battle him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 183, Pages 18-20 With the help of Natsu, Lucy manages to defeat Byro, which causes Coco to offer them the key. However, Sugarboy arrives and snatches the key while Gray pursues him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 15-19 Just as the cannon was fired, Lucy and Coco, riding on a legion, arrive and, taking the other three Mages with them, heads to stop the lacrima island from colliding with Extalia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 15-16 Coco asked her Legion Flying Beast to stop the Lacrima Island, but to no avail. As the Lacrima Island continues to crash, she noticed Pantherlily was yelling at her for doing something so foolish. Coco replied that compared to Infinite Magic, she would rather have Infinite Smiles. After Mystogan stops the Lacrima, while crying she, says "The prince has returned." Coco helps Lucy and the others during the invasion of the Edolas troops. After Mystogan "defeats" the great demon lord Dragneel all Magical creatures return to Earth Land. Coco waves goodbye to Earth Land Fairy Tail as they get transported back home. Magic and Abilities Enhanced Speed: Coco is incredibly fast and agile. She is also very hyperactive, sprinting from one end of Faust's throne room to the other just to respond to a question. Legion User: Coco is seen using a Legion as means of transportation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 187, Page 15 Major Battles *Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs. Edolas Royal Army Trivia *The aforementioned resemblance to a puppy could reflect Coco's vast stores of energy and tendency to make exaggerated actions. *When she fought Byro with Lucy, Virgo was summoned and she did her usual "Did you call for me, Hime?", which made Coco think Lucy is an actual princess. When saying goodbye to Exceed and Earth Land people, she called Lucy 'Hime', which concludes that the misunderstanding was never cleared up. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Edolas